


魔鬼只有一只手

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: “瓦尔特，我不能说。”他好像在用手捂着嘴。舒伦堡能想象电话那头汉斯•亨德里克•诺依曼如同受惊的啮齿动物般摇头晃脑，盯着随时可能出现在副官室门口的金发野兽的幻影，纯属自己吓唬自己。“为什么？”“唉唉瓦尔特，你应该明白的。”
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 3





	魔鬼只有一只手

已经有不短的一段时间了，海德里希没有顺着电话线爬进舒伦堡忙碌的工作生活中，掐住他的脖子把他拖进光怪陆离的柏林奇妙夜。也许从天空回归陆地后，海德里希憎恶一个人喝酒的毛病终于痊愈了，准确来说舒伦堡一直没弄清楚他究竟是讨厌一个人喝酒还是一个人吃晚餐，酒精和晚餐总是捆绑销售，而餐桌对面不能空无一人。甚至连新开张的高级俱乐部都无法引起海德里希的兴趣了。结果无非两种，要么是他疯了，要么是他病了。

他打电话给汉斯，试探性地问起这位失踪人士的近况。上次得到他的消息时，他还在不知道哪国领空开着战斗机。

“瓦尔特，我不能说。”他好像在用手捂着嘴。舒伦堡能想象电话那头汉斯•亨德里克•诺依曼如同受惊的啮齿动物般摇头晃脑，盯着随时可能出现在副官室门口的金发野兽的幻影，纯属自己吓唬自己。

“为什么？”

“唉唉瓦尔特，你应该明白的。”

我应该明白什么？啊谢谢你的提示，我亲爱的汉斯。海德里希又打算背着我耍阴谋诡计，当那个倒霉鬼是我们以外的任何人时海德里希都会找我商量，如果他不来找我，那么只能证明这一阴谋的可能受害者是我或和我相关的人。这就是舒伦堡的思考过程，他决定主动迎击，揭露它，挫败它，让他想把自己或者别的什么人送上前线的痴心妄想彻底破灭。

首先他需要从自己办公桌上挑出一些看上去能使野兽和自己尾巴作战的的文件，用官僚术语来说——令人迷惑，尽管对海德里希来说几乎不可能体会到迷惑的滋味，舒伦堡发誓要让他一次性尝个够，最好预支一生的剂量，让他永世难忘。

他带着这几张破纸抵达102号时汉斯几乎要把咖啡喷出来。“你就这样理解我那句话？”

“我难道不应该过来看看吗？”

“我的意思是，你可以给他打电话，但不需要亲自过来。”无论即将发生什么都会成为汉斯的错，他为正对自己发起闪电攻势的一场痛骂而颤抖不已。

舒伦堡语气和神情一样平静，尽管隐约察觉自己说的每一个词都在替海德里希累积对汉斯的死刑执行次数：“我已经在这里了，没理由不进去见他。”

“不不不不他不想见你！”汉斯是在结巴，不是在使用反复修辞加强语气。

“你根本没告诉他我来了对不对？那么你怎么知道他不想见我？”也许汉斯也参与了这个针对我的阴谋，他们想把我和海德里希孤立开来以便对我不利。

“他绝对，绝对，绝对，不愿意见你！”这次是反复，不是结巴。

“好吧，那么就让海德里希的文件夹来决定吧，如果它飞了出来那就是不见，如果没有，那么谢天谢地。”

“听着，瓦尔特，我是在帮你，明白吗？海德里希无论从哪方面来说都不适合见你。”就像所有戏剧里一样，这句话的效果往往适得其反，过后舒伦堡有的是时间反思自己受逆向思维蒙蔽有多深，现在，他只想见他一面，确保自己不会被赶出柏林。

海德里希没有扔文件夹，因为他右手正握着一支削得很短的铅笔，左手打着石膏吊在脖子上，如同在怀里抱着一只白色长毛猫，即使静止不动时他身上都刺啦刺啦迸发出火星，时刻准备给这个世界来一场大火，而只要一点点石膏就能让他彻底安静下来。海德里希抬头看着他，因意外造访而一脸迷惑：“舒伦堡？”他不想确认居然是这个小混蛋站在他门口，随时准备把积攒了两周的恶毒倾倒给伤员。

“我当然是舒伦堡。”他的确以“舒伦堡”的存在本身让海德里希一次性迷惑了个够，此后任何“迷惑”都会让他陷入狂怒。

“您来干嘛？”

“有一些不能在电话中解决的问题需要当面征求您的意见。”舒伦堡的确是天才的演员，但看着这种画面还要忍住不笑实在太折磨人了。海德里希盯着他，就像在说“您要是敢流露出一毫克笑意就用一只手把您撕碎”。“在此之前，我能问一下吗——我还以为您会毫发无损地从地狱回来，只是一次探亲假而已。”

“现在您满意了！海德里希也会摔伤胳膊，也需要打石膏！”他把那截瘸子似的铅笔扔了出去。

“是的，我很满意。”舒伦堡甚至没有费劲往旁边挪一步，他了解他，海德里希扔东西的技术和射击水准一样糟。“我很满意看到您越来越像个人，我一点不喜欢尼采疯癫的超人哲学，我更喜欢——”

“说啊！怎么不说了？我还从来不知道您对人类的感情还有一丝真诚，就您的职业来说也太可笑了。”海德里希站起来越过那张比手术台更宽的办公桌，“或者您只是想转移我的注意力？在我不在的这段时间里您又闯什么祸了？”他领着年轻人到沙发那边坐下准备聆听他的请求。“别坐得那么远。”

“我的部门正常运转，至于别人的，除非您授权，我会报告他们的动向。”

“没有和莉娜见面？”

舒伦堡明白现在应该是诚实的时候：“只是交换了几次信件。”

“写了什么？”

“如果您需要的话，我之后会提交信件副本，不过更快捷的方式是您回家亲自和您夫人确认一下。”

然后舒伦堡就被抓住了，带着将死之人般的笑容，至少他现在不用担心被赶去东线和奥伦多夫作伴，那里可要比一只手魔鬼的体温冷多了。更重要的是，是他自己把地狱之火重新点燃的。

END


End file.
